famguyisawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar
First Aired: March 28, 2000 Plot: At the start of this episode, Peter and the neighbors receive an advertisement in the mail indicating that they will receive free boats if they attend a timeshare sales pitch. However, during a high-pressure sales interview, Peter trades the boat for the “mystery box,” which turns out to contain tickets for a comedy club. At the club, Peter becomes drunk and attempts to tell jokes on stage. Before his brief performance (during which he mostly abuses the audience), he places his beer in his pocket upside-down, spilling it down his pants. The audience, amused that Peter looks like he wet himself, laughs hysterically. Peter, however, believes his humor to be a hit. Continuing his hubris, Peter tells a sexist joke at his job at the toy factory, which every man finds hilarious, but soon a female coworker comes to listen but is greatly offended by this, and her lawyer, Gloria Ironbox (a parody of feminist lawyer Gloria Allred), offers to drop the charges if Peter goes to a sensitivity training program. It has no effect, however, and so he is sent to a women’s retreat. He continues to make insensitive comments and actions towards women, until he endures pain comparable to childbirth (taking his bottom lip and stretching it behind his head). By the time he returns home, he has become very effeminate, prompting Chris to say, “Oh my god, Dad’s a chick!” At first, Lois appreciates Peter’s new sensitive nature, but soon tires of it. In fact, Peter actually begins to think he's a woman when he both tries to breastfeed Stewie (which gets Stewie greatly disgusted) and looks to a pregnancy test to see if he is pregnant. Peter is even prone to freak out about non-serious things. Then after asking Meg to change Stewie, Lois shows off her breasts to peter to try to change him back only thought it made him realize he needed a breast exam. In desperation, Lois asks Peter’s friends for help. His friends try in vain to bring him back to normal, but Peter is not restored. They then try to bring him to an African American convention, so he can return to his original manly ways, but as he tries to affirm how men are ruining the country, he ends up making racist comments to the whole crowd. All the men chase him through town, not because they are angry about his sexist comments toward men, but because he sounded like he was also bad mouthing all the black men in the crowd. Later at a women's charity dinner, Gloria Ironbox talks to Lois about how Peter is finally treating women with respect, but at the same time insulting Lois. This angers Lois which starts a cat fight, during which some of their clothes are ripped off. After being extremely turned on by the fight, Peter finally comes back to his normal ways (but becomes even more sexist) and the two have sex, ending with Peter smacking Lois firmly on her butt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Peter Episodes